


归途

by bamblanche



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), 霍比特人
Genre: M/M, 团聚, 捣乱的维拉, 死后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: 在驶向彼岸的精灵船中，他的生命悄然离去。比尔博与家之间只有最后一场旅途。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, 比尔博·巴金斯/索林·橡木盾
Kudos: 8





	归途

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homeward Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246994) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



他在最初、也是最后看见的，只是白色。在他逝去的时候，他也想起， _不应该是这样的_ ， _对吧？_ 不，每当他的族人谈论起…有关死后的 _事情_ ，任何事，都会说那是黑黢黢的一片，四面立着冰冷的墙壁，就像它们身处的小洞穴缓缓被黄土掩埋，大地讨回了曾属于它的东西。

随后，在某人死去的第一个日落时分，整个家族聚集在一起，表亲和表亲的表亲奔走如市，载歌载舞，饕餮一番，花朵种在人类和精灵树起墓碑的地方，之后，生活继续。

但这里，这里没有鲜花，没有绵软的草甸能够用来点缀他的消亡，只有无边的大海、载他们渡海的花纹木船，以及无处不在的白色，而不知怎的，他在某时突然知晓——他阖上双眼后，重新睁眼便变得无比艰巨，花了他不少功夫，当他终于分开眼睑，刺骨的光让他迟迟缓不过来。

_ 你来了。 _

_你好？_ 他想这么说，但自己的话却没有声响——但明显， _有人_ 能听到他，他知道。

他坐起身来，已不在船上，他那疼痛、衰老的身躯裹在枕头和轻柔雕花的精灵毯中间，侄子的手在他手中那样柔软——而这，这截然不同，无以名状。

_ 我在哪儿? _

_ 你想去哪里？ _

他觉得自己头顶有一个大致的身形，在雾中显得影影绰绰。他试着起身——令人惊讶地是嗖地一下就站起来了，每迈一步，他的身体便甩掉垂暮的一部分。他现在不用拄拐，腰板也直了起来，当他望向自己的双手，它们已不再像蛛网一样，布满皱褶和血管了。

他又变得年轻，即使只在他的梦境中。

“您是谁，请问？”他说道，声音轻微颤抖——至少他现在 _有_ 声音了。

_你知道我，_ 一个飘渺的声音回道，如同微风低声絮语。 _花瓣的孩子。_

“恐怕我不认识您，”他承认道，“但我有些疑问。我确实…死在船上了，对吧？”

_是的。_ 声音简单地答复他。

“哦，”他停在原地，手放在髋上。“好吧。这是真的吗？”

它的笑声如同群山回唱，像小溪淌过原野，最后，他看见了。万物渐渐显形，脚边的青草，地上的野花，星星点点，镶嵌在绵延的草丘上，无一不提醒他眼前是家乡。他感到凉风中盛夏的气息，夹杂着一丝烟和烤苹果的香味，他知道假如自己在正确的路口转弯，就能看到家。

_当然，_ 声音回答道， _假如你想如此。_

他贪婪地深吸一口气，青草的叶刃刮擦着他的脚趾，他望向天空， _看这样子，大概是晚饭的时间……_

_ 现在，你能去任何想去的地方。 _

遥远的地平线处，天空匿去，靛蓝色渐变为白色，接着化作一团深色的影子，像画家用光了手头的颜料。但他仍能看见，高耸的峰峦等着他。

“我想再看看群山。”他决定，“我发过誓。”

他永远记得——寒冷的凛冬，口中呼出的雾气，不时出现在冰层上的巨大裂痕，索林眼中千变万化的蓝色。白色，和渐渐浸透它的深红。

索林轻柔地说着话，如同其他那些愉快的交谈，好像他们不是在度过彼此的最后一刻、心口不一地念白、绝望地等着时间流逝。比尔博突然生出一股渺小、虚弱而又无可比拟的愤怒，对他自己，对致使他落到如今这步田地的种种机缘巧合。他被留下孤身一人，丝毫不知本有可能发生的其它走向、索林和他本有可能经历的一切。

他一生都压抑着，让文字钝化情感的棱角，但现在，当它们再次如同书页般在他眼前掠过，他清晰地想起了一切，然后飞快地下定决心。

_你不能到他去的地方，_ 那声音低语道。而没来由地，他想张口反驳，心中百感交集。

“我们走着瞧。”他说。

他记得这份渴望在心头挥之不去，自己虽然将将赶上在恢复应有的老迈的身体前抵达阳光普照的精灵山谷，但也多少获得了些许心灵的平静——曾经，这个愿望愈发强烈，正确的归宿在他的睡梦中低语，在心脏跳动的间隙回荡，越来越响亮，当他终于接受自己时日无多的事实时，他也开始好奇前方的命运。

精灵对此谱曲，曲子的歌词他只听得一知半解。他们甚至在墙上画了画，画里总是有很多光，但没有一点能让比尔博明白会发生什么，或者说，告诉他到时候该怎样做。他这辈子画过无数张地图，大多是记忆中周边地区和旅途中造访过的地方。但现在摆在自己眼前的，是未曾有人涉足的旅程，他需要做到心中有数。

他在最安静的那座花园钟爱的角落里发现了年迈的精灵，整座山谷意料之中的宁静。他的侄子和其他伙伴几天前刚从这里启程。比尔博需要停下来喘口气——但他的第一反应仍是向这位已然占据他最喜欢的长椅的精灵致歉。他只得到一个微笑作为答复，和蔼的目光中笼罩着一层苍白、浑浊的薄膜。失明的精灵拍拍身边的石头，示意比尔博坐下来，甚至伸出他的烟斗。比尔博礼貌地回绝了——精灵的烟叶总是让他晕乎乎的——他们惬意地享受了一会儿静默的时光。

“您什么时候启程？”比尔博问，想起此前其他人都在谈论此事。而他不期而遇的同伴只是轻轻动了一下嘴角。

“我不走了。”

“哦？此话怎讲？”

“那些抛弃这片土地的人永远领略不到它的奇迹之美。”精灵答道。比尔博觉得他故作神秘，但精灵的微笑充盈着暖意，接着，似乎对面前自称永远无心头琐事的小生物做出这样的反应而感到有趣一般，他补充道：“信不信由您，但我曾经爱过一个矮人。您看，我更希望行走在埋葬他的土地上，而非在一艘船上找到平衡。”

直到此刻，比尔博才注意到这位陌生人打着赤脚，脚踝上系着柔软的绸缎和饰物，脆弱而精致。尽管很难看出一位精灵的年岁，比尔博还是从他平和的声音中感受到千百年时间的积淀。

“另外，假如我忘记去找他，他一定不会原谅我的。毕竟他一直在等我。”

“哦，他——他在等您，是吗？”

_索林，挺住，再等一下，巨鹰——巨鹰来了，索林，你看啊……_

“希望如此。”精灵笑着说道，抬起头，似乎为了沐浴傍晚最后一缕阳光。比尔博发觉自己搭在腿上的手绞在一起，嘴边泛起一股苦涩的味道。他有许多年没这样了，而几十年前，他几乎难以甩掉这种感觉。

“但你是…假如您不介意我这样问的话…您是怎么知道的呢？您究竟怎样…又怎么找到回到他身边的路呢？”

他盯着精灵看了好一阵子，突然十分急切地想得到回应，面对良久的沉默又惊又怕，甚至无法确定自己是不是在做梦。但接着，这位陌生人转过身， _望着_ 他，至少有一瞬。

“总有办法，”他语焉不详地回答，“只要你想的话。”

他们又静静地坐了一会儿，比尔博把这句话翻来覆去想了一番，接着鼓起勇气问道：

“他的名字是？”

精灵只笑了笑。

_总有办法。_

他说不清楚，只隐约感觉得到，如同窜上后脖颈的轻微刺痛，有人将他迎来这里，也同样目送他离去——他曾用双脚丈量过许多地方，而这次也没什么能够阻止他用同样的方式到达终点。

尽管如此，他多少没在真正行走，更像是另外一种快速、流畅的移动技巧——他确实迈着步子，这点他很自豪，但有时只是原地踏步，而有时周遭的景致转瞬即逝，好像一只隐形的手拽着他在空间中穿梭。

**夏尔** ，他努劲儿将注意力集中在脑海中的画面上，接着眼前的景象便静止了。

“唔呣。”他颇为满意。

_泽蛙村_ （Frogmorton）。

草高及腰，闪烁着清亮的绿色，几乎和高大的栗树叶一样。尽管这里的确只有他一个人，他几乎能听见马儿往这边走的声音，仍然相信自己转身便能看到一队吵闹的矮人骑着马驹徐趋，唱着未知前路的歌……

但他只是孤身一人。

_布里。_

到处下着雨，雨水灌满了铺着鹅卵石的街巷，但淋不到他身上，他感受不到，甚至听不到雨点落地的声音。

_巨魔森林_ （Trollshaws）。

早就变为岩石的三个食人魔还伫立在原地，被植物吞没，他觉得自己还能看出那堆早已熄灭的篝火留下的痕迹。

_你想逛多久都没问题，_ 声音提醒他， _但最终，你要回家。_

“我就是这么想的。”比尔博回应道。

他现在又能看见了，隔着大老远的距离，山坡上橡树熟悉的轮廓，漆成绿色的圆形大门，颇为诡异的是，他甚至看到自己坐在门外的长凳上，烟圈颤巍巍地飘走。但是家呢？

如果他这一生学到了什么东西，那他可以肯定的是，犹如在眼前精细地组装起来的镶嵌画一般， _家_ 在某时刻不再是一个地点了。当然，木门沁人的绿色，壁炉的暖意，甚至坑坑洼洼的墙上那些木质镶板的陈旧味道，都散发出 _安全_ ，当然，与 _祥和_ 的信号，但是家……

很长一段时间里，家都意味着弗罗多眼中的蓝色，清晨他的声音，温柔的叨扰，这些总是让比尔博想起这个那个必要的社交或待做的家务，但在此之前，比尔博有许多年只身一人生活。当然，这完全出于他的意愿——此前他只不过是终于在 _另外一双_ 蓝眼睛找到了家，终于找到某件事， _某个人_ ，将他从令人窒息般 _舒适_ 的洞穴中拽出来，帮他发现了一处归宿……这一切只不过被残忍地掳走，突如其来，他甚至还来不及想明白发生了什么——这么多年来，他真的 _爱过_ ，他从未在这之前感受到如此炽烈的感情，他从来只需要这些，之后也注定无法拥有永恒。

_那_ 才是家，比尔博在快要失去它时才恍然大悟，如同索林脸上的血色般飞块地流逝，那时的确，已经太晚了。

于是，比尔博剩下要做的事便只有向东奔去，永不停歇，直到脚下的草叶变成熟悉的颜色，直到山峰不再只是地平线上飘渺的记忆。

_家永远是心之所在_ ，他的族人总是这样说。但对于他人而言，他们的心无一不落在储藏室和家人中间，但比尔博的心却埋在绵延千里的远古矿脉之下，和真正的山之心躺在一起，二者皆因命运而落魄不堪。无论是大声倾诉，还是付诸笔尖，想想看吧，听者绝不会感同身受。所以比尔博从没试过。

然而，他曾经的悲伤和漠然，十几年牢固的束缚，如今不过是干瘪的回忆，像迷雾消失在朝阳中。比尔博终于醒悟，在漫长的时间中，这是第一次。

“好了，”他决定道，“该启程了。”

世界不再像无限变换的漂亮油画般在他眼前闪过，终于停了下来。他站在一棵高耸的树下，枝叶遮天蔽日，树干几人合抱不及，比尔博甚至看不到对面……一个低沉、颇具威胁的哼鸣声出现在身后，他转头发现那只是一只巨大的蜜蜂，漫不经心地无视了他、绕着树干在飞，寻找着能够摘采的花朵，接着便消失在旁边及腰高的草丛当中。

这是一棵橡树，同时这也是一切的开始，在很久很久以前。

比尔博知道如果他拐弯，就能看到比翁的木屋——或者至少是他记忆中的木屋，但这不是他寻找的东西。他低头看去，看见自己脏兮兮的双足，布满伤痕——当然，他们是跑着到这儿的……

就在那儿，突然出现一抹独特的绿色，它拥有优雅的弧度，比生命更加宝贵，能够完美嵌在他的手心里。

“你好啊，”比尔博对着面前的橡子绽开笑颜。“不如你为我带路吧？”

_你能走自己造出的路，_ 那悠扬而稍许有些唠叨的声音又出现了 _， 但没有一条能够将你带离我的领域。_

“哼嗯。”比尔博敷衍地答道。

对他而言，这条路不难找——他总是能在最为奇特的地方发现那些橡子，半埋在岩石抵下，卡在倒伏树木焦黑的枝丫——连橡树都 _不是_ ——中间，甚至被裹在令他怀念的奔腾急流当中……但前方总是有橡子，比尔博总是能发现它们，有些如同比尔博发现并一路带在身上的第一颗橡子那样青涩；有些已经熟透了，呈现出金棕色，像抛光的原木；有些甚至不是橡子，尽管也是圆圆的，镀着金色——他马甲上遗失的扣子数目竟比留在马甲上的扣子还要多。即使大小不一，真假莫辨，它们都将他引向一条特殊的旅途。

即使是幽暗密林那些压低枝杈的怪异树木也看起里友善许多，更加开阔亮堂，与尔博印象中那个因为精灵王和他几乎牢不可破的监狱而受尽罪的地方比起来，简直堪称美好……他觉得自己时不时能用余光看见他们在林间穿梭，轻盈敏捷的身影在阴翳中隐隐若现。但没有必要害怕——他感受到他们的好奇，那些想要窥探他的念想。当他大声说“你好！”的时候，不在此处的风将树叶吹得沙沙作响，好似他们零散的笑声，和一首简单旋律的开端。

即使是在这里，密林不也再腐朽。他在激流岸边慌忙走过，不无喜爱地回想起他们颇具戏剧性的出逃计划，木桶飞过石崖，河水差点让他们全军覆没……但他们成功了，不是吗？

一切轻而易举，在他与目标中间没有阻隔，就像他现在不费吹灰之力重走过曾经的路——森林已经被他甩在身后，而在下方，潋滟的河水逐渐变缓，注入长湖。明亮的湖水如同镶嵌在大地上的宝石，而对面……

笼罩在迷雾中，但触目可及，独峰正等着他。比尔博突然想大步奔跑。

这次他不必花费数天、几个小时、或任何时间到那儿去——只要动动念头，湖水便在他面前展开，右侧是长湖镇，恢复了往日谦逊的繁荣光景。

“我想不用再找船了？”他没有刻意问谁。

_总有办法。_

湖水不冷不热，事实上形同虚设，像玻璃一般透明——在脚下数尺的深处，他看见翻涌游弋的水草和鱼虾、偶尔代表沉船的巨大阴影。走在水面 **上** 本应让他恐惧，或者至少变得谨慎，但他只感到一种莫名的激动情绪和使命感。山越来越近了。

_幸运佩戴者。_

一句令人毛骨悚然的低语突然回荡在耳边。他环顾四周，试图寻找这熟悉声音的源头——直到他意识到。湖床正是史矛革的葬身之地，泥土和海草攀附在森森白骨上，没人能将整座骨架尽收眼底。他想起这野兽坠落时震耳欲聋的哀嚎，如此庞然大物在撞击湖面时，湖水一瞬间蒸腾的样子，以及跟随在后面的，令人窒息的死寂。他记得自己当时……假如不是为巨人的陨落而悲切的话，那他至少……感到些许的沉重。

他看得到独片的鳞甲，如同黄金般闪耀着，还有曾经作为盔甲保卫史矛革身躯的宝石所发出的微光——他看了好一会儿，这沉眠于整座湖泊的巨龙骨架。然后，比尔博的目光便转向别处。

戴尔的屋顶已经变成鲜亮的红色，整座城市重新恢复了生机。在它远处，那片曾经生灵涂炭的土地上，已长满绿色的庄稼苗，山之国的城门若隐若现，修葺一新，宏伟壮丽。千百盏灯照亮城门，橘红色的火光在深色的石头上投下摇曳的影子，唤他再近些，唤他走进这座宫殿。

他行走在这座山城的街道中，耳边 _回荡_ 着市井行人的声音：急切的脚步与嘈杂的交谈，孩童的嬉笑和商人之间的讨价还价，但放眼望去，整座城市却空无一人，连鸟儿的歌声都无迹可寻。

眼前的广场曾经只有一座残破的喷泉，一支精灵的军队曾在这里短暂歇脚。如今广场中央的喷泉得以恢复昔日的光彩，流水潺潺，上方笼罩着一棵橡树——比尔博曾在混战中种下这枚橡子后说，生命比周围无尽的苦难更为重要，即使没人相信， _他_ 也会永远秉持这个信念……如今看来，这些日后被无情夺去的瞬间如同利剑悬挂在他的心头。

而现在，当他站在这些回忆前，宽大、茁壮的树枝和深绿色的橡树叶，他有关这棵树的记忆竟情愿变得模糊——它们不过是自己下一本书中寥寥几处注脚，从别处听来的模糊片段。然而，目标仍没有消失。

_这不是你应寻觅的山。_ 那声音提醒他——它总是跟着他，尽管最初听起来令人感到惬意，比尔博现在只觉得恼怒，或者，怀疑。

“没关系。”他回敬说，一边走在通往山底、连结人类城市与矮人王国的石子路上。

_ 你或许能进去，但你不会找到你想要的东西。 _

“那可不一定。”

没有任何声响——城门两边高耸的石像在无言中欢迎他的到来，而前方……什么都没有。大厅灯火通明，石阶宽阔，熠熠生辉的大理石和点缀其中的碎金，只是空无一人。不是说他期望着遇见谁，但他还是感到有些许失落。

他越是深入，大山便越是抗拒——抑或是他那谜一般的伴侣——阻止他前进。他看到前路有光，时隐时现，仅在他紧盯不放一段时间之后才能变得清楚起来，并照亮脚下的路。台阶也是一样，时常陷入黑暗中，偶尔甚至失职地让旅人的脚直接穿过石阶——或许他闭上眼就直接 _坠落_ 会快上许多，但不对，他应当 _承担_ 这些的。

或许只是他的错觉，但山的深处传来了音乐，准确地说，是歌声——他不用费劲回忆便想起了 _它_ 到底是什么。他只听过一次，上千名悲痛、崇敬的矮人一同哀悼逝去的首领定无疑会给人留下深刻的印象——他心脏的位置又重新出现了那种古老、久久被压抑的疼痛。他站定，静静地听了一会儿。

他本不想去葬礼，但当他意识到的时候自己已经在那儿了，深处自己抑或是印象中矮人从未到达的大山深处——冷，非常冷，不论多少根蜡烛、熔炉还是火把在四周燃烧，光都无法真正穿透这座空旷墓室的黑暗，仅能点燃中间的平台、和周围倾身过来的石像。比尔博感到自己十分渺小，被众人遗忘。但当他真正被请到中央与伙伴们站在一起时，他又无比希望自己能够立刻消失，戴上戒指落荒而逃。

但他没有。他有机会最后看一次索林，接着感叹众神竟如此不公。

而站在这里，他感受到了与昔日一样的冰冷、钝痛，以及所有满怀希望的热情都被抽离的感觉——面前的三块石板是空的。终于，他意识到这些， _这一切_ ，都是不真实的。这是一个他曾经 _生活过_ 的世界的镜像，按照他的记忆和一片好意打造出来，从来都是——一个空壳，一份以假乱真的杰作，但只要仔细审视，你就能看见其中具有个人色彩的笔画，那些背叛真实姓的细枝末节。

_我告诉过你。_ 声音再次出现，带有些许歉疚的意味。他翻了个白眼。

“当然是你。真想不到。”

_ 你现在什么都做不了了，花瓣的孩子。回到你属于的地方，别等到…… _

“等到什么？”他眯起眼睛，但四周又重归寂静。

有什么东西正在从下方靠近，从大山的腹地——一束亮光，他那尚未熟悉黑暗的眼睛又开始欺骗他了。

“等到什么？！”他更坚定地追问道。然后他便听见了，岩石间回荡着金属相互撞击的声音，像铁锤敲打铁砧。

_ 你就不该多待。回家去！ _

“我已经到家了！”

敲击声变得震耳欲聋，如同锈蚀的铁索和齿轮在几百年的沉寂后重新开始移动。他想起他们对抗恶龙时整座山崇焕生机时的样子，熔炉再次被烧热，静默许久的机关带着背负着新的目标开始运转。他大胆地来到平台的边缘，只见下方深处有一团深红色的火光。

**你为何不告诉他真相？**

_这个_ 声音兀然出现…好吧，那一定是这座山在说话，没有其他解释，因为他浑身的骨头都因四面八方的声音而震颤不已。

“什么真相？！”他大喊，尽管自觉有些徒劳。

_唯一的真相只能在你的归宿找到！_ 那个更熟悉的声音说，较于新出现的声音更加柔缓、优雅，但不具有后者的力量。 _你该跟我走了！_

“这就是我归宿！”比尔博反驳道，伸手攥紧口袋中的橡子。

_ 你只该去一个地方。 _

强烈的光使他痛苦，几乎睁不开眼睛。灼热的火焰几乎令人难以忍受。他向后踉跄几步，完全不知道自己离踩空还有多远，绊了一跤倒下去后更是惊恐地大叫……接着，回归宁静。

当他睁开双眼——他闭上眼睛有多久了？——宏伟的墓穴被点亮，每一块石头、一切尖利的棱角和雕饰，都在苍白的光中一览无遗。站在他面前的，有两个身影。他们更像是身形的概念，阴影试图汇聚成一个有形的轮廓，变换多端，光是用眼很难捕捉到。但假如让他描述一下的话，他会说其中一个更高一些，宽阔、敦实并且强壮，遍布身体的绿色血管如同这座山中的岩石；而另一位显得更加轻盈，像一朵稍纵即逝的花，如同草叶在轻风中……像变换的四季，和自然本身。

“呃，”比尔博试图引起他们的注意。

_你不能对我的造物指手画脚，_ 其中一个身影向另外一方说道。接着整座山隆隆作响，隐约传来石头迸裂的声音，姑且当作是不屑的笑声。

**似乎你也不行啊。**

_ 是我让他四处走走的。 _

**你让他走了这么远。**

_ 当然，现在我要在他继续前进之前阻止他—— _

**为什么？**

_ 为什么？你知道为什么。他不能越界。 _

“越…界？我或许应该声明我想先知道这是什么意思，然后再做出任何一种决定——”

**但他一个人已经走到了这里。他的目的很明确。**

_ 而我的目的就是维持平衡！你感觉不到吗？他走得太近了！ _

**我能感觉到，** 深沉的声音答道，甚至可以称得上是愉快。 **而这是极好的。**

“不好意思！”比尔博终于大声说了出来，对于自己只颤抖了一点的声音颇为满意。“但是我们…我们在吵什么啊？”

当其他两个身影的注意力都转移到他身上时，他感到一股无形的压力，喉咙发紧，心脏发出哀鸣——或许这一下子来得太猛了，但下一刻，也不是——他们或许也在向他微笑。

**你寻找的灵魂存在于我的领域。**

_ 而你的族类是不能进入的。 _

**但你的生命终结时，你确实位于你的世界与永恒的花园之间——**

_ 这难道除了我得修复这个不平衡之外还意味着别的什么吗？ _

“呃，好吧，”比尔博清了清嗓子，“假如 _我_ 说的话不是完全没用——”

**当然。**

“那我将会十分乐意找、找到我一直在找的东西！一直在找的…人。如果这对你们来说都一样的话。非常感谢。是的。”

它们的目光……难道有些趣味在里面吗？这真令人不安。

那个从一开始便陪伴他的轻柔的影子走向他，他一瞬间闻到了青草和夏收的味道，绽放的玫瑰和烤箱里刚做好的苹果派——他感觉到了 _家_ ，那个地方。

_ 你和我们在一起，花瓣的孩子。你的同族从未离开过我的怀抱。你不想再次见到他们吗？你的母亲和父亲？你的侄子？我现在就能带你去。 _

他紧紧闭上眼睛，感受到其中的讽刺，耳边回荡着母亲曾经在自己幼时吟唱的歌谣，闻到父亲曾经抽的烟叶味道。他们很长、很长一段时间里都只是挂在壁炉上的两张肖像，但是……

“我的父母度过了他们完整而幸福的一生。我母亲的墓前种着红色的罂粟花，父亲的墓前则是水仙，他们在一起，即使死后也是如此。难道我不能拥有同样的结局吗？”

那个身影，声音，回声，它长久的静默足以令比尔博怀疑时间都停滞住了，而另外一个存在只是默默地等着。比尔博想说，问它们， _所以你们知道他在哪儿吗？_ 但他觉得自己还是先闭上嘴为好。

_ 你将丢下身边的一切，为了一个与你不同族的人？ _

而比尔博笑了，因为他知道答案，已经有一阵子了。

“我已经这样做过一次了，很久以前。平生最好的决定。”

接着，是另一种光。

眼前是无边无尽的石头——群山和溪谷，阶梯和石像，优雅的大理石和坚固的花岗岩，七彩的宝石和闪闪发光的金银宝物。这是他的家，他的国度，然而，却少了某样东西。像是一个已被忘却的梦，书中被撕去的一页故事，他追逐着这份失落，这份空虚的感觉，但却无法用词句形容。

他的先辈用骄傲与喜悦欢迎他，他已经在自己 _应该在的地方_ ，四周萦绕着曾经在身边的亲友、素未谋面的家族成员。那为何孤独感总会突如其来地将他击倒呢？

他起初在王座上发现了第一个，好像它从一开始便在那里躺着——他将它拾起来，饶有趣味地用手指将它翻转。饱满，光滑，呈现出深棕色，和他自从来到这里后的任何东西都不相同——这是生命的证明，比将他包围的岩石要温暖上百倍。

他将它揣到口袋中，试图找到更多。

他在一堆金银珠宝上面找到了第二个——相似的东西。是一粒纽扣，光滑圆润，上面压着橡子的图章，连果实顶部的压痕也十分清晰，橡子的轮廓干净利落。他仔细地审视了一会儿压出这枚纽扣的精巧手艺——他的意志试图说服他这不算什么，但当他闭上双眼，仅有一瞬，他看到了……什么，一张脸，金色的发卷，一个属于他早已忘却、或从未知晓的某人的微笑，很难说是哪种。

虽说没有其他东西能和扣子配对，但他还是把它留了下来。

他很少走到山外，因为没什么值得看的——至少没什么值得看的好东西。大地被烤焦，成为永远无法蕴育生命的废土。不像他大部分的家族成员，他有不是很喜欢爬到山腰，凝视地平线。所以到底有什么可看的？

这一次，他站在城门前，左右两尊石像与他作伴，他没有望向远方，而是看着地面——仍盖着一层烟尘，好像恶龙尚未离开，它的剧毒仍侵蚀着这片土地上的一切事物……除了，方才那是一抹绿色吗？

他弯下身，手指毫不顾忌地挖开土壤直到刨出它来——一颗小巧、嫩绿色的橡子，或许过早从树上掉了下来……只是四周没有树。

他仔细将它擦干净，接着又有一粒闯入他的视线，在远一些的地方……然后是另外一粒。在他意识到之前，他每隔几步便蹲下捡起一颗新的橡子，每颗都比前一颗更加饱满、翠绿，而所有橡子连起来的一条线直指山脚那座被毁灭的人类城池。

在走进空旷的楼房残骸的第一步起，他便注意到有些不同——无疑，它们都被破坏了，倾颓的屋顶和破碎的劫盗，但另有一种新的生命孕育而生。废墟中长出顽强的杂草，常春藤攀附在倒塌的砖墙上……这里那里的阴影里，甚至还有零星的白色小花点缀其中。

他晕乎乎地走着，漫无目的，直到他终于听见——流水，是他听过最为欢快的声音，催促着他跑起来。

转过几个弯之后，他发现了一座喷泉，或者说是喷泉的残骸，还在奋力地喷水。他立刻明白究竟是什么给予了这座城市第二次生命——水，仅仅是水。

杂草甚至已经没过他的腰际，除非他出现了幻觉，否则他敢说自己能听见昆虫的嗡嗡声……

他的手从口袋里抽出来，将将把所有的橡子都包在手心。他看看喷泉，再看看脚下的地面——事实上是 _土_ ，新鲜的、潮湿的泥土， _生机勃勃_ 。

他不知道什么驱使他这样做，但他跪下挖了一个洞。洞不是很深，挖得也不漂亮。接着他把其中一粒橡子抛到洞里，十分轻柔地填上土——如此往复，直到所有橡子都沉入土壤，隆起的土丘标志着各自的地点。

他把手没入泉水形成的小水坑里。当他看着流水洗刷走手中的泥土时，他看见…回忆起，一些零散的片段。无边无际的金色麦浪，绿色的草丘，沉甸甸的苹果桃子和李子压弯了园子里的果树……一个他从未到过的地方。或者只是他忘记了。

一扇绿色的圆木门，角落中闪烁的蓝色如尼文正欢迎他的到来。

他双手合拢，小心翼翼地捧起一些水，走向那些刚埋好的种子。但当他转过身时便失误了，洒出来的水浸湿了他的靴子。

比尔博·巴金斯站在他的面前，毫无疑问。一瞬间，他不仅想起了一切，而且因意识到自己 _遗忘了如此之久_ 而感到恐慌。

他穿着那件红色的外套，围巾掖在黄色的马甲里，马甲上扣着……是了，印有橡子的金色圆纽扣。

“你。”他呼出一口气。比尔博歪着头，看起来有些疑惑。

“没错，是我。”

“你在…你站在这里多久了？你怎么到这里来的？”

他的微笑扩大了。他走进一步，接着又一步，再走近一步。

“我，我刚刚到。”

“但是你……这里只有石头。”

“唔呣。是的，我看见了。实在可惜。但我看见你已经开始想办法了。”

“我…嗯？”他有些走神。比尔博伸手握住他仍湿漉漉的手，仿佛第一次瞧见似地仔细打量了一翻——又或者，当他将他的手抬到嘴边，眼中闪烁着柔情轻轻亲吻他的指节时，只不过是久别重逢的样子罢了。

“索林·橡木盾，一半都埋在土里？”他笑着说。终于，索林记起了所有的事，所有的情景奔驰着闪过他的脑海。他知道了，知道在心底深处，所有在这里的时光，在王国的大厅中游荡，与家族唱过的每一首歌，每当他驻足倾听孤山轻声哼唱，并盼望着听到点 _别的什么_ ，一些无法命名的事物时……所有这一切，都是在等待今天这一刻。等待着他。

“我还以为我是那个种树的人呢。”比尔博说道。久违地，索林·橡木盾终于记起了如何大笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 哈喽各位！写这篇实在很有趣，可能我在标签里面已经剧透了，但那两个声音就是雅凡娜和马哈尔，他们在关于比尔博的命运吵架——我不是个托尔金学者所以不太清楚细节（或许根本就写错了）但把它们写出来十分好玩。比尔博在瑞文戴尔遇到的精灵是无名的，但请自由揣测：D希望你们也喜欢读这篇！也可以随时来我的汤不热找我聊天！
> 
> 译者注：  
> 雅凡娜是奥力的妻子，“被称作是大地之后，百果的赐予者，管理着一切生长之物”（摘自中土维基）。托尔金应该没在书中提过霍比特人是雅凡娜的造物，所以这个设定是作者原创的（比较主流的说法还是霍比特人和人类同源，是人类的近亲）。希望各位看得开心，可以去原作给作者太太点赞评论哦！


End file.
